1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile terminal, more particularly to a mobile terminal that has a multi-function switch unit provided with a single button switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional mobile terminal is provided with an ON/OFF key for controlling the conventional mobile to turn on and shut down, and an on/off-hook key for controlling on-hook and off-hook operations. If the above operations associated with the ON/OFF key and the on/off-hook key can be integrated using a single control key, costs for the mobile terminal can be reduced.